


Reiner x Reader Talking Body

by SilverFoxRedRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reiner Braun x Reader, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxRedRose/pseuds/SilverFoxRedRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy x Reader featuring the oh so luscious Reiner Braun from Attack on Titan using lyrics from Tov Lo's song "Talking Body". I originally made this piece for someone and had posted it on my DeviantArt account but it was taken down so I decided to post it here instead. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiner x Reader Talking Body

In your relatively short time on Earth, nothing could have prepared you for this moment.

No previous situation.

No expert piece of advice.

You had come to this questionable establishment against your better judgement, your thoughts automatically assuming it a ploy for women to act like idiots while drooling over average looking men trying desperately to pass off as something more. And while you may have been right on most counts, all thoughts born of this nature were immediately banished the second he appeared on stage.

 

 

_Smoke, smoke me broke I don’t care,  
_ _I’m down for what you want_

 

You're stuck dumb as the most beautiful specimen of the male race struts his way to the center, his nimble digits stroking sultry designs across his well-formed body. Clad in a simple cop costume, you mentally swoon over the various fantasies invoked by the scene before you; bulging biceps, hyper ripped abs, each testing the boundaries of the uniform’s small confines.

 

 _Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
_Cuz you dry my tears_

 

Raising his right hand, the heavenly apparition skims the brim of his hat, tipping it downward, partly concealing his gilt laden hues. He grabs hold of the shining pole like a piece of candy, it's slender shape devoured by his masculinity. Powerful thighs thrust his sculpted being into the air, contracting perfectly into position, allowing him to spin artfully around it several times. The following rotation sees him beginning to slow so he uses his overwhelming strength to stop mid spin. He then chooses to flip upside down, extending his legs outwards into a ‘V’ formation before pushing the limits and stretching them into full on splits. Muffled gasps elicit themselves from every female within viewing distance, yourself included, each one mesmerized by his flexibility and what it implied.  

 

 _Now if we’re talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_

 

It was then that your gazes locked, the intensity of the action magnifying the surge of longing you suddenly felt for for him. Seconds began to flow into minutes, all concept of time obliterated while your connection remained intact. A muted silence inside your brain morphed itself into a low hum while you held your breath, waiting for any sign of acknowledgement and, after what seemed like an eternity, the streamy Adonis gratifies you with a quick wetting of his lips, the beat dropping in time with your proverbial panties.

 

 _If you love me right_  
_We fuck for life_  
_On and on and on_

  
  
Pumping at top speed, your heart beats wildly against your chest, its erratic thumps overflowing with electricity. Hungry eyes greedily follow his progress to the next trick, drinking in the fluidity of his movements and how seamlessly he transitioned from one motion to the other. 

 

 _Love, give me love_  
_Anything you want I’ll give it up_

 

And that was it.

You were done.

Finished.

Like a siren in the night, he had stolen your very means of functioning, leaving you to drown in his divine whiles. Instinctively, you turn away unable to witness the finishing of his act, a fraught attempt to keep possession of any last semblance of clarity. Fanning yourself, you call to the bartender for another drink hoping the liquid sustenance would cure, or at the very least dull, your symptoms of unfettered lust and want. The requested elixir was quickly received but disappointment soon reigns when it does nothing to soothe your suffering.

 

 _Lips, lips I kiss_  
_Bite me while I taste your finger tips_  

  
  
A light tap on the shoulder startles you, giving you grounds to drop the makeshift fan you had created in your hour of overheated need. Turning to identify the source, you find yourself looking down at a bronzed figure hunched over the floor which then rose to meet you.

“You dropped this,” the mysterious stranger says by way of greeting.

“Th-thank you,” you stutter in reply, reaching out to receive the proffered token, tugging for its release. To your surprise, the statue of David continues to hold on to it, gaining your attention by his all too curious reaction.

“The name's Reiner.” Completely caught off guard by his introduction, a hysterical smile dominates your face rendering you speechless.

“I hope you don’t mind me being so forward but…I saw you looking at me during my performance and-” A nervous giggle escapes your form causing Reiner to break mid sentence, a half smirk lining his features, any doubt he had harbored when deciding to approach you erased completely. “And while you can only look in here,” he gestures to the surrounding area, “I can promise you much more in there.”

Your eyes travel in the direction to where he was pointing, your beaming orbs registering a cluster of private rooms with silken drapes strewn across each entryway.

“It’s better, no?” Mindlessly, you shake your head in agreement, letting the brawny prince remove you from your bar stool and over to a room on the far end.

“After you,” he murmurs unabashedly, taking the opportunity to brush an open palm across your supple rear. You blush in delighted embarrassment, swiveling around to catch him unfurling the curtains to shroud you from prying eyes.

“Shall we?” he turns, referencing the seating area located a few steps from where you stood. With baited breath, you hastily sit yourself on the plush laden couch behind you, eagerly anticipating what was to come.

 

 _Bodies._  
_Our baby making bodies we use just for fun._  
_Bodies._  
_Let’s use them up until every little piece is gone._

 

Reiner starts with his shirt, the flimsy material shredding easily under his heavy touch. Next came his hat, but a stifled moan from you had him replacing it immediately. His tiny leather briefs were all that remained, a fact heralded by him lacing his fingers over its top edges and then tugging them ever so slightly to reveal the rise and fall of his well-defined hips. Your clouded hues soak up the prize before you, lingering on the still covered portion of his package, a mountainous bulge protruding forth, the size of his maleness spurring your imagination into overdrive.  
  
Releasing yourself to his gifted care, you lean back in your seat and close your eyes, inhaling what was to be your last measured breath of the evening. You hear the rustling of cloth, evidence of Reiner removing his briefs, then muffled steps cushioned by the rich carpet luxuriating throughout the room. Practiced hands run themselves down and around your shoulders while chapped lips sail over the sea of your skin, its dips and divots equally paid homage to by their owner.   Under his fiery embrace you begin to relax and several kisses later has your mind switching back to the song played during Reiner's routine. You note how fitting it was for him and the acts the two of you were about to engage in.

  
  
_Now if we’re talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
_So put it on me_  
_I swear it won’t take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for life_  
_On and on and on_

Yes... It was _very_ _fitting_ indeed.


End file.
